


Perfect Two

by Cheshire_Hearts



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Dates, Background Relationships, Bee and Blades are so cute together, Chat Dates, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: After the Bots return from the future, Blades and Bee spend the night talking about what they love about Earth and find they have more in common than they thought they did.  But their growing relationship could spell trouble for Blades’ team when the Burns family discovers there's more to the Rescue Bots than they thought there was.(Basically a bunch of shorts that outline Bee and Blades budding relationship. A bit of Heat/Chase in the background).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough fics for this pairing and they are perfect together. So I made this. I have no idea how long this will be or how often I'll update it, but I'm planning on having at least three chapters, possibly more.

The gathered humans all gasped aloud as Cody continued weaving his crazy tale about his, Frankies’, and the Autobots’ time in Griffin Rock’s past and twisted future. Blades was very impressed by Cody’s story telling abilities. The entire thing felt new to him even though he'd just been through most of what Cody was talking about himself. He was sitting next to Bumblebee who was watching the youngest Burns talk animatedly about their adventures in the past.

The story was nearing the point where they all went through the time machine and ended up in a twisted version of their Griffin Rock when the scout nudged his side. Blades looked over at his friend as Bee pointed back toward the firehouse. The helicopter bot nodded and the two slipped away. Blades sent a short comm to Heatwave to let him know he was returning to the firehouse with Bumblebee.

They transformed and traveled quickly from Doc Greene’s lab to the bunker under the firehouse. Once safely under the firehouse they shifted back and Bee let out a heavy ex-vent. Blades stretched and let out an ex-vent as well. He would've been a lot more excited about getting to spend time with his favorite scout, but he was tired and aching.

 _“Are all your rescues that crazy?”_ Bee asked as they wandered over to the Bots’ common area.

“No. Most of them are though. Sometimes I wonder how humans can get into so much trouble. Some of it isn't too hard to take care of though.” Blades explained as they sat down on the couch. He was nice enough to let Bee grab the remote.

“ _You don't mind if we watch something, do you?”_

“No, I don't know what would even be on at this time of night.” Blades tried to act cool and aloof, but it wasn't working very well.

Bee chuckled at the other bot. “ _Well if you have any ideas let me know. This time zone is different than mine so…”_ he trailed off and Blades sat up and looked over at him with a gleam in his optics.

“You don't get easily frightened?” Blades asked and Bee shook his head in the negative. “Good ‘cause I've been wanting to watch this one movie, but I don't want to watch it alone and Dani’s either too tired or claims she'll be too terrified after to watch it with me. That and none of the other Bots, except maybe Chase, want to watch it with me either. And watching horror movies with Chase is the worse.”

Bumblebee could understand how Chase and horror movies wouldn't work out and Heatwave didn't seem like the tv type of bot anyways. “ _I'll watch it with you.”_

“Oh good!” Blades was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement over finally getting to watch the film. He'd had it recorded for what felt like forever and couldn't wait to watch it with someone. There was no way he was going to watch it alone.

Bee was just as excited, not just because he got to watch something, but also because he got to spend time with Blades. He'd only brought up tv since he knew how much the copterbot loved it. It was something they had in common. They both loved human culture and tv. He wasn't even that concerned about it being a horror film or as terrifying as Blades had made it sound. The Rescue Bot had a tendency to make things sound worse than they actually were.

Bee hadn't been expecting a Japanese horror film. He hadn't even expected Blades to jump and shriek in the first five minutes. He also hadn't expected it to be as horrifying as it was. The movie wasn't even half over by the time they ended up huddled together hiding behind the tiny, flimsy pillow Blades had found.

“Bee, if anyone asks, we weren't hiding behind a pillow while watching this.” Blades whispered.

Bee nodded quickly. He was about to respond, but never got the chance as they both ended up screaming.

…

Heatwave was practically dragging his pedes by the time they all got back to the firehouse. He would've been if he wasn't in his alt mode. Kade had already passed out and was sleeping against the driver's side window.

::Hey Chief, I think you need to grab Kade.:: the firebot spoke over the comms.

::I think I can wake Graham.:: Boulder practically whispered as they drove into the garage.

The chief climbed out of Chase’s cab before moving to the other side and carefully pulling a sleeping Cody out.

“We'll see what we can do about those two. Dani, can you get Kade out of Heatwave?”

“Sure.” Dani grumbled tiredly and pulled her older brother out of the fire truck and slung him over her shoulder. She grumbled the entire way to the lift. Graham stumbled out of Boulder and made his way to the lift with the chief.

“We'll see you Bots in the morning,” the chief said around a yawn before the doors slide shut.

The Bots all changed as their own lift took them down to the bunker. Heatwave was in the middle of stretching his back strut while Boulder tried not to fall into recharge on the spot. Chase was wobbling where he stood and Heatwave reached out without thought and pulled the police bot against his side. Chase let out a happy ex-vent and leaned against his partner’s side.

Heatwave was shocked to find _all_ the lights turned on in the bunker. That was unusual even during the day time and almost unheard of at night. They really didn’t need any of the lights on to navigate since their optics gave them enough light to see.

“Blades, Bumblebee, are you two down here?” He called out a little irritated. He could see this behavior from Blades, but he didn’t think Optimus’ scout would need all the lights on.

He didn’t receive an answer and both Chase and Boulder’s EM fields were suddenly filled with worry. After the day they’d just had, they were all jumpy and even Heatwave couldn’t deny wanting to recharge next to his whole team. They carefully walked to the common room and tv, mostly because Boulder was still asleep on his pedes. None of them were sure what they would find in front of the tv, but it certainly wasn’t Blades and Bumblebee tangled up together sleeping. It would’ve been absolutely adorable if it didn’t look like they were clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.

“Why do you think they fell into recharge in such an uncomfortable position?” Chase asked after about a minute of staring at the two. Bee twitched at the sound but didn’t move otherwise.

“No idea,” the red Bot responded and moved over to the tv which was still on. There was some animal show playing but that didn’t explain why or how the two had gotten tangled up on the sofa. “But it’s not like standing here staring at them is going to solve any mysteries tonight. Let’s get into the berthrooms and get some recharge before Boulder falls over.”

The other two nodded slowly and followed Heatwave to the other side of the bunker. They would hopefully get their answers in the morning and all three hoped that no emergencies would happen between then and now.

…

Blades woke with a start and almost flew into full blown panic when he couldn’t move before he felt a familiar EM field brush against his own. He relaxed against the warm frame and even nuzzled into the other Bots neck. Bee’s engine let out a contented purr as his arms tightened around Blades. They were still in a pile on the sofa and Bee was happy they hadn’t fallen off of it yet.

“So we swear never to mention we watched that movie?” Blades asked  quietly.

 _“Oh yeah, I’ll never hear the end of it. I don’t think you would either. I honestly didn’t think something could be that terrifying and I’ve fought with Megatron before.”_ Bee replied with a slight shiver.

“I’m just glad I watched it with you instead of anybody else.” The orange and white mech mumbled and sleepily rubbed his cheek against Bumblebee’s chest plate. He was still exhausted and a little bit scared from the night before, not to mention he tended to be more on the cuddly side anyway.

Bee didn’t seem to mind at all and just rubbed a servo over the others back in comfort. _“Yeah I know what you mean. Although I’m pretty sure even Bulkhead and Miko would be scared after that movie.”_ The yellow Autobot shifted a bit so he had a better grip on Blades.

Blades was about to ask him another question when Heatwave appeared over them. Blades let out a quiet gasp and bolted up, optics wide. Heatwave raised an optical ridge before snorting. “No need to be so jumpy Blades.”

“Jumpy? Who’s jumpy? I’m not jumpy.” The helicopter said quickly and tried to puff his plating out.

“I was coming to make sure you two were awake. The Burns’ will be down soon and I’m sure no one is ready to explain why you two were cuddling on the sofa.”

 _“I should probably be getting back anyways.”_ Bee beeped and stood up to stretch. Heatwave walked away after telling him Optimus was planning on meeting the scout on the mainland. Bee thanked him before turning back to Blades. _“Aside from that movie, last night was fun.”_

“Yeah, it was. We should do this some other time too. You know, when you have more free time and you aren’t off hunting Decepticons or protecting Earth.”

 _“Yeah, I’ll be looking forward to it.”_ Bee said as he and Blades walked over to their lift. The orange and white mech was a bit shocked when he was sent a private comm. frequency from the other mech. _“So we can talk while I’m not here.”_ The yellow Bot explained as he stepped onto the lift and after a moment of thought, Blades lurched forward and gave Bumblebee a hug. The scout hugged him back and grinned broadly.

“See you next time, Bee!” Blades yelled and waved as the lift carried the other Bot to the ground level.

“Perhaps you could not be so loud Blades. It is still early morning after all.” Blades ex-vented heavily at Chase’s reprimand and gave a quiet response. He couldn’t wait until Bee’s next visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatting over comms. since Bee can’t make it to hang out with everyone and Blades has to sneak out of the firehouse so he can talk to Bee and not get interrupted. They've had a lot of chat dates before this one :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so I've finally gotten around to finishing this chapter... I think I've got like two or three more chapters for sure. There might be more, who knows.  
> Sorry if there's some spelling errors or other weird things, this is not edited...  
> As a side note, my computer really wants to auto correct Optimus to Optimums and that just made me giggle insanely for a few minutes...

Blades made sure to double check his surroundings one more time. He didn’t feel like getting interrupted at all, unless there was an emergency, and not a Mr. Petty Paws emergency either. Luckily, Chase and Chief Burns were out, so Blades wouldn’t have to deal with the police bot cornering him and demanding to know why he was sneaking around. Once was more than enough.

He was almost out the doors when a smug voice spoke up behind him, nearly making him jump out of his plating. “Where are you off to?”

Blades turned to face Heatwave and glared at the other bot. “That’s none of your business.”

“Actually, it is. I’m the leader of this team and I need to know where you’ll be in case of an emergency and on the off chance you don’t answer our comms.”

He did have a point there. “I'll just be outside for a few minutes.”

“Outside doing what?” Heatwave asked, optic ridge raised knowingly.

Blades glared at him, knowing this was just the fire truck’s way of harassing him. “That is none of your business.” Did he sound a little petulant? Not that it really mattered anyway.

“You wouldn't happen to have another comm date with a certain yellow scout, would you?”

His face heated as he sputtered. “What? What are you even talking about? Don't be so ridiculous, Heatwave.”

The other mech just grinned at him. “Whatever you say Blades. Have fun.”

He walked back inside with a slight wave to the other Bot before the garage doors closed behind him, leaving Blades in his own. With a slightly annoyed huff, the helicopter walked behind the firehouse and onto their Burnsball field since no one would be able to see or hear him through the hologram projection. It was about as much privacy as one could get with a large team in such close quarters. Not that he minded much. He enjoyed being around others even if it could be a little taxing at times.

He made himself comfy in the grass and started the call, humming to himself as it went through.

:: _Hey Blades, how've you been?_ :: Bee’s voice was bright and excited over the comm line.

::Hi! I've been great! Nothing too crazy has happened for awhile, well Griffin Rock crazy, but that's beside the point. How have you been?::

:: _It's been quiet lately. At least Decepticon activity is quiet right now. The base has been noisy with Miko and Bulkhead trying to play rock music and Ratchet yelling at them. So you know, normal daily activity._ ::

Blades sighed happily and leaned back onto the grass. ::I'm glad you're okay. I get so worried about you sometimes even though I know you're amazing at what you do and there's really no need for me to be. I mean, it's not like you're always fighting Decepticons. Just every once in awhile.::

Bumblebee chuckled a little before responding. :: _Yeah, I'm glad I don't have to fight ‘cons everyday. That would be a lot of work and stress I don't need on top of everything else. I've got to admit, I get worried about you too._ ::

Blades was shocked over that. ::But why would you be worried about me? I don't go jumping into battles like you do.::

:: _You live in Griffin Rock, Blades. That place is really crazy, especially with all the tech and crazy stuff that happens there. I also care about you a lot, so of course I'm worried about you._ ::

Blades was pretty sure his spark stopped spinning for a second there before pulsing wildly with pleasure. Bumblebee actually really cared for him!

::Really?:: He asked hopefully and shyly.

:: _Of course I care for you. More than friendship too, if you're okay with that._ :: He sounded so unsure of himself, but Blades almost missed that with how he was trying not to leap up and run around squealing happily.

It wasn't everyday your crush confessed to you, especially since there weren't a lot of Cybertronians alive still. Or you know, _on Earth_.

::I would love that Bee!:: Okay so maybe he was a little over excited at the moment, but he had every reason to be. He’d had a crush on Bee ever since they’d met on Earth all those months ago and before that he’d admired the Autobot scout for such a long time he wasn’t even really sure when he’d started to.

:: _Really? You don’t mind?_ ::

::Why would I mind?:: Blades couldn’t think of one reason he wouldn’t want to be closer to Bumblebee at the moment.

:: _I don’t know. I guess it’s not everyday you ask another bot you care a lot about to be your Amica._ ::

Blades’ world froze for a second before he was squealing loudly and actually jumping in the air. Someone would probably come out of the firehouse to see what was going on, but Blades didn’t care at all. ::You mean it? You really, really mean it?::

Bee’s laugh was warm and just as happy as Blades’ own laugh was. :: _Of course I mean it! I wouldn’t just ask you for no reason. Next time we see each other we’ll do this properly, I’ll ask you and tell you why  want you as my Amica and then we’ll share spark light. Primus I’m already excited.::_

Blades was about ready to explode from all of his joy. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, but it was. ::You’re not the only one who’s excited!::

Bee’s laugh was sweet and full of joy as he replied. :: _Yeah? I would hope you’re as excited as you sound. Has anyone come looking for you yet?_ ::

::Not yet, but that’s only because Chase and Chief Burns aren’t here and Heatwave already knows I went outside to talk with you. He’ll probably corner me once I get back inside. And Cody’s at the lab with Frankie, so I don’t have to worry about any of them bothering me. Graham and Boulder took them and I have no idea where Dani or Kade are. What about you? I mean, I guess you’re not as loud as I was when you asked me, but are any of your teammates around?::

:: _Not at the moment, but Ratchet gave me a weird look when he caught me sneaking out of the bunker earlier. I think Optimus knows something, but he hasn’t asked any questions yet. I’ll probably tell him we’ll be doing the rite when we see each other next._ ::

::Now I can’t wait until you come out again! I’m so excited right now!:: Blades was practically vibrating on the spot.

:: _I know. I was so nervous and now I’m just excited. I mean I guess I’m still a little nervous._ ::

Blades paused for a moment and thought that over. ::Why are you nervous now? I can understand being nervous about asking me, but why would you be nervous now?::

The other bot was quiet for a minute before he finally sighed loudly. :: _I guess I’m just nervous about sharing my spark with you. I know it’s nothing like becoming Conjunx Endura, but it’s still a big step for us. You know?_ ::

::Well of course it’s a big step, but I’m glad we’re taking it.::

:: _Me too. Hang on a moment, Blades._ :: Bumblebee went quiet for a moment and Blades had a feeling he was getting another call on his comms. :: _Okay I’m back. I’ve got to go though. Sorry to cut this short. Looks like the ‘Cons are up to no good again._ ::

Blades sighed and the blades on his back clanked together as they sagged. ::I get. Good luck and be safe.::

:: _I always am. I’ll comm you later when we get back so you know I’m okay._ ::

::Thank you.:: The call dropped and Blades frowned at the grass for a moment before he was smiling happily. He hopped up and went back into the firehouse, humming a happy little tune.

“What’s made you this happy?” Heatwave asked.

Blades looked around the room to make sure Dani and Kade weren’t around before walking over to Heatwave. His grin grew wider and the firebot gave him a wary look. “Bumblebee asked me to be his Amica.”

Heatwave’s optics went wide. “Really?”

“Yes! He’s gonna do the whole rite when we see each other next and now I can’t wait until he gets to come visit!” Blades was already bouncing off toward the tv. Heatwave was smiling at the happy mech and shaking he helm as he returned to his martial arts practice. It looked like he and Optimus had been correct about the two bots and Heatwave was even happier about. He had, after all, just one the bet he had with Optimus about how long it would take Bee to ask Blades to be his Amica.


End file.
